The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused digital images to become ubiquitous. For example, user-produced digital photographs are posted to various Internet sites, such as web pages, social networking services, etc. for users and others to view. However, many images such as photographs include various characteristics that are undesirable to the user capturing or creating the image. For example, the user may not like particular facial expressions as captured in a photo, such as a solemn or frowning expression rather than a smiling one. Or, the depiction of a person may have his or her eyes closed in the photo, and the user would like the eyes to be open. In other examples, the user may desire a more clear depiction for a face or other portion of an image.